deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
As a baby, Naruto Uzumaki, had a demon sealed inside of him by his father, the leader of the Village Hidden In the Leaves, as the only way to save the village. However, because of this and the sudden death of his parents, he was frequently bullied and rejected by everyone. After failing another Exam in the Academy, that is required for him to pass, Naruto steals a scroll containing the instructions for a forbidden jutsu far too advanced for him to learn, but in an unexpected fight with a man who nearly kills the only person alive who loves and cares for him, in order to get rid of Naruto and take the scroll, he uses the technique and defeats the foe. He passes and graduates from the Academy shortly afterwards, joining Squad 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and their leader Kakashi Hatake. Together the 3 defeat the mercenary Zabuza and his partner. However, after realizing how weak he is after Naruto saves him too many times, Sasuke leaves the village and becomes an outlaw. Naruto chases after him and after a brutal battle is left by his former ally to die on the valley floor. Naruto then continues training with his new mentor, Jiraya and after a few years return to find that every one of his friends is a higher rank than him. When a ninja squad containing a few of his buddies, fails to defeat a ninja with 5 hearts, they would have died if Naruto hadn't come and saved them. Gaara, the current leader of the Sand Village has captured shortly afterwards and Naruto along with many other allies, rush to the rescue. Despite the defeat of the captor,s partner, their goal is achieved, and an advisor from the Sand sacrifices herself to save the captured young man,s life, so he is no longer a lifeless husk. Jiraya is murdered by 6 nearly identical men who call themselves Pain and are part of an organization called the Akatsuki. Shortly afterwards, they obliterate Konoha while Naruto is busy training with the frogs who trained Jiraya at the request of the new Hokage. He then returns and kills Pain, and confronts the mastermind who after explaining himself, dies. The entire world eventually enters the 4th Great Shinobi War against the leader of the Akatsuki while Naruto is hiding and getting stronger under the tutelage of someone stronger who has an octopus demon inside of him. Eventually, after he and the fox make a peace treaty thus giving the young Uzumaki a new form, he returns to the battlefield and plays a crucial part in convincing Sasuke to work with them, before the two win the war with the help of the former Kages. Battle vs. Wolverine (Comics) (by Edwin Febo) Naruto goes into the Forest of Death after hearing strange attacks happening in these area's. Naruto remembers the last time he was here how he almost got eaten alive by a gaint snake, so Naruto keeps his guard up. Above Naruto Wolverine hid in the trees, looking at Naruto. Before he was chase by some Ninja's from another clan for no reason, Wolverine believes Naruto is one of those ninja's. Wolverine then jump out of the trees and took outs his claws ready to end Naruto life. Naruto saw the ambush and quickly avoided it by using smoke. Wolverine may not see Naruto but he can smell him and he knows Naruto is out of the smoke. When the smoke had gone out Naruto used his Shuriken and threw them at Wolverine. Wolverine blocked them with his arms and took them out of his skin which quickly healed. He then started swinging his claws at Naruto and was able to cut him. Naruto was cut in the arm pretty badly but was still able to use it. He then used Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and in seconds hundreds of Naruto appeared all around Wolverine. Then the all jump at Wolverine and each used the Kunai Knife. Wolvrine was slicing each one in halfs and killing them quickly. The real Naruto then used Rasengan and came behind Wolverine and got him in the back of the head. Wolverine fell face first to the ground as the Rasengan hit his skull. Wolverine then got mad and went feral mode as he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was then killing the Clones rather quickly then before as he he jump from left to right killing each of them in half. Naruto couldn't believe he took a Rasengan to the back of the head and lived. He then used Wind Release Rasenshuriken which is more powerful then your average Rasengan. He then charge it up to max its power making sure it would kill Wolverine this time. He then ran in full speed and got Wolverine by his back. Wolverine fell down once again but had a hard time coming back up, for the force on that last move was almost as strong as Hulk's punch. He then got up and said That all you got bub. He said as he fought the real Naruto. Naruto dodge all of Wolverine's moves and found an opening by his neck. He then took out the Kunai Knife and stabbed Wolverine at the neck, only to see it break.Naruto was shocked as his weapon broke, by doing so Wolverine stabbed Naruto in his chest. He then tosed his body to the floor and left it there. Naruto seconds away from death felt a force that he remembered last time when Sasuke killed Naruto.Its was the Nine Tail Fox as it quickly healed Naruto wounds and came into play. Naruto was in 1 tail. Wolverine was a bit shock but didn't care, for this time he wasn't going to be careless for this time he was going for the head. Naruto used his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms annd grabbed Wolverine quickly before he could react to it. Naruto then tried to crush him, but Wolverine Adamantium wasn't that easy to crush. So Naruto slammed his body against and through each and every tree the forest had to offer. Wolverine then broke through and ran towards Naruto in rage. Naruto ran towards Wolverine so faster Wolverine miss his attack. Naruto then used Rasengan once again but at Wolverines heart, as he did that Wolverine stabbed Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto jump back and got into his 6 tail rather quickly. Wolverine was starting to wonder how to kill this kid?! Naruto now in 6 tails stood there waiting for Wolverine to attack him. Wolverine has fought long enough to know this demon was trying to bait him into a trap, so Wolverine decided to let the demon believe Wolverine was going with his plan. The 6 tail fox Naruto then raised his arms as he was breaking the ground and lifting up the rocks. He then threw them at Wolverine, Wolverine was dodging each one except one. That one slammed Wolverine against the floor, but it didn't hurt him only let some cuts here and there. The 6 tail fox then used its tailed beast ball on Wolverine which burned him into dust.... or so the 6 tailed believe. Naruto went to find the body, but shaw nothing more but few skin and bones. Believing Wolverine was dead Naruto turned his back to leave, only to have Wolverine stand up and cut off Naruto head quickly killing both Naruto and The Nine Tail Fox. Winner Wolverine Expert's Opinion While it was clear that Wolverine was easily more powerful than Naruto's normal form, his Nine-Tailed Fox demon that was stored inside his body still proved to be the biggest hurdle for the Mutant to overcome. Factors such as Experience, Brutality, Physicality and fighting skills all fell in Wolverine's favor, making him a far more trained and deadly opponet, and his Adamantium claws and Healing Factor more than made up for Naruto's more diverse set of tools and powers. To see original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Rematch vs. Wolverine (Comics) (by Appelmonkey) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Reason The battle was rematched the original battle lacked in proper information on both warriors. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Demons Category:Human Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Beast Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors